Project Offspring
by olischulu
Summary: John und Sarah müssen schwere Entscheidungen treffen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

**Kapitel 1**

Heute war Johns erster Schultag in Red Valley. Das hieß richtig miese Laune.

Er und seine Mom Sarah saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch und würgten Sarahs Pancakes herunter, als ein Wagen mit hohem Tempo herangerast kam und vor dem Haus auf dem Kies schlitternd stoppte.

Die beiden Hausbewohner waren zum Fenster gestürmt und sahen, wie sich ein Mädchen oder viel mehr eine junge Frau mit kugelrundem Babybauch aus dem Wagen quälte.

Johns Augen wurden groß, als er die durchnässte Jeans sah, offenbar war das Fruchtwasser bereits abgegangen.

„Verdammt!" Rief Sarah und war auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Als John die Tür erreichte blieb er stehen und öffnete die Tür ganz.

Sarah hatte ihre Schulter unter die Achsel der jungen Frau geschoben und half dieser zum Haus.

Die Frau hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch und ging gebeugt.

„John, ruf einen Krankenwagen!" Rief Sarah die Frau stützend an ihm vorbei bringend. „Und pack unsere Sachen. Jeweils eine Tasche und die Waffen", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

John rollte mit den Augen. War klar, das sie bei dem Aufsehen, dass diese Sache hervorrufen würde abhauen würden.

Die junge Frau bekam anscheinend eine Wehe und stöhnte auf. So vergaß John einen Augenblick das Telefon und huschte an die andere Seite der hübschen Frau, die zitternd mit leicht gespreizten Beinen von Sarah am Arm gestützt, mit den Händen auf der Lehne, an der Rückseite der Couch stand.

„Kann ich was tun?" Fragte John schnell.

„Ruf endlich einen Krankenwagen!" Rief Sarah

„Keinen Krankenwagen", sagte die Frau überraschend.

„Doch, ruf an!" Rief Sarah, dann erst nahm sie war, dass er zu ihnen getreten war. „John zurück. Komm ihr nicht zu nah. Wir wissen nicht..."

Aber es war zu spät.


	2. Kapitel 2 bis 7

**Kapitel 2**

Sarah war erstarrt

John hatte die Hand der jungen Frau an der Kehle. Er spürte die Kraft, mit der sie ihn hielt und wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Keinen Krankenwagen. Du wirst das Baby holen", sagte die Frau aggressiv.

„Lass meinen Sohn los!" Sagte Sarah und griff zur Waffe hinten in ihrem Hosenbund.

Die Frau war schneller. Sie hatte eine Waffe in der Hand und hielt sie an Johns Kopf, bevor Sarah ihre Waffe herausgezogen hatte.

Sarah erstarrte. Die Zeit schien eingefroren. Sie waren den tödlichsten Maschinen entkommen und nun war Johns Leben in der Hand einer Verrückten, die vielleicht noch nichteinmal wirklich Schwanger war.

Sarahs Gedanken mussten sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegeln.

„Ich weiß was Du denkst Sarah Connor aber ich bin nicht verrückt", sagte die Frau.

Sarahs Kinn hing herab. „Du kennst meinen Namen?"

„Da wo ich herkomme kennt Jeder den Namen Sarah Connor", entgegnete die Frau.

„Und wo kommst Du her?" Die Frage sollte nur bestätigen, was Sarah bereits vermutete.

„Aus der Zukunft".

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Die Frau lag auf Sarahs Bett. Sie hielt Johns Arm mit einer Hand, mit der anderen zielte sie weiter auf ihn.

„Was machen wir, wenn Komplikationen auftreten?" Fragte Sarah in der Hoffnung die Frau umstimmen zu können.

„Was für Komplikationen?" entgegnete die Bewaffnete mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Nun...", begann Sarah nachdenklich. „... das Baby könnte im Geburtskanal stecken bleiben oder..."

„Das wird nicht passieren..", wurde Sarah unterbrochen. „Du wirst einen Kaiserschnitt machen".

Sarah starrte die Junge Frau einige Sekunden sprachlos an. „Da...das kann ich nicht. Wir... wir haben auch nicht... keine Betäubungsmittel...". Sarah verstummte hilflos.

„Das ist kein Problem", sagte die Frau ruhig. „Ich bin darauf... trainiert keinen Schmerz zu fühlen", sagte sie zögernd.

Sarah starrte die junge Frau geschockt an. „Warum keine natürliche Geburt?"

Sie erntete ein Kopfschütteln. „Das ist nicht möglich. Du wirst später sehen warum".

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

John hatte lange kein Wort gesagt. Die Hand der jungen Frau war wie ein Schraubstock. Er war intensiv mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie seine Mom die Operation vorbereitete. Überraschender Weise hatte die junge Frau alle nötigen Instrumente wie Skalpelle und ähnliches mitgebracht.

Sarah hatte alles desinfiziert. Ihre Flasche Wodka war dabei fast vollständig draufgegangen.

Nun war sie in der Küche und kochte Wasser ab.

„Keine Angst", sagte die Frau sanft. „Euch passiert nichts. Ich möchte nur dass mein Baby überlebt.

John sah in das hübsche Gesicht. „Und deshalb bedrohst Du mich mit der Waffe?"

Nachdenklich sah die Frau auf das gefährliche Mordinstrument. „Wenn Du mir dein Ehrenwort... dein John Connor Ehrenwort gibst, dass ihr mein Baby nicht sterben lasst, nehm ich sie weg".

John dachte einige Sekunden nach, dann nickte er. „Ich gebe Dir mein Ehrenwort als zukünftiger Anführer der Menschheit, dass wir Alles für Dich und Dein Baby tun werden.

Eine Sekunde später war sein Arm frei und sie hielt ihm die Waffe am Lauf entgegen.

„Wie heißt Du?" Fragte John, nachdem er die Waffe entgegen genommen und neben dem Bett auf das Tischchen gelegt hatte.

Dann lächelte die Frau bezaubernd.

„Cameron."

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Als Sarah zurückkam fielen ihr die Augen aus den Höhlen. John saß neben der Frau, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Er zuckte sichtbar zusammen und lachte mit der Fremden, als das Baby trat. Sarah sah auch die Waffe, die auf dem Nachttischchen lag.

„John?" Fragte sie verwundert.

Er drehte lächelnd den Kopf. „Mom, ist das nicht toll? Cameron sagt das Baby tritt die ganze Zeit".

Sarah sah, dass seine Hand die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Bauch lag. Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte dabei immer zwischen seiner Hand und ihm hin und her. Es lag so etwas wie Bewunderung in ihrem Blick.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und trat mit der Schüssel mit abgekochtem Wasser näher und stellte sie auf den bereitgestellten Klapptisch neben dem Bett. Dann schlangengleich zuckte ihre Hand hervor und schnappte nach der Waffe auf dem Nachttischchen.

Schnappte daneben denn die junge Frau war schneller.

Entsetzt blickte Sarah in den Lauf der Waffe.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Noch ehe Sarah oder John Etwas sagen konnten lies die junge Frau die Waffe rotieren und hielt nun Sarah den Griff entgegen.

Zögerlich griff Sarah nach der Waffe. „Warum?"

Bewundernd blickte die Frau zu John. „Weil er mir sein Wort gegeben hat".

Sarah blickte mit erhobener Augenbraue auf John. „Du hast was?" Ihrer Stimmer war der Ärger anzuhören.

John schrumpfte zusammen. „Ich hab ihr nur mein Wort gegeben, dass wir uns um Sie und das Baby kümmern werden".

Sarah schwieg lange Sekunden. „Darüber reden wir noch".

Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe.

xxxxx

Sie hatte das Skalpell in der Hand und beugte sich vor. „Ich...ich habe keine Ahnung von Sowas. Was wenn ich ein größeres Blutgefäß erwische?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die Stelle für den Schnitt mit einem Filzschreiber markiert. „Da sind keine größeren Blutgefäße".

Sarah nickte und setzte erneut an, zögerte, atmete tief durch und setzte wieder an. In dem Moment als sie das Skalpell in die Haut versenkte griff die Frau nach Johns Hand.

Sarah führte den Schnitt, wie die Frau es erklärt hatte. Dann spreizte sie die Wunde

xxxxx

Sarah hielt lächelnd ein lebendes, atmendes Baby im Arm.

Sie hielt das Kleine gerade in die Wanne mit warmem Wasser. „Ein Mädchen. Wie soll die Kleine denn heißen?" Fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Allison", kam es ohne zu zögern vom Bett.

Während Sarah das Mädchen hielt wusch John es vorsichtig ab.

„Ganz vorsichtig John", sagte Sarah zu dem am ganzen Leib zitternden.

„Musst Du mir nicht sagen", entgegnete er mit nervösem Unterton.

„Du bist ja soo lieb kleine Allison. Du...". Sarah verstummte und erstarrte, als hinter ihr Geräusche aufklangen, die sie immer in ihren Albträumen hörte.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

„Darf ich sie mal halten?"

Während Sarah das Baby quasi an sich riss und herumwirbelte sprang John zurück und zog seine Waffe. Sarah balancierte das Kind auf einem Arm während sie selber nach ihrer Waffe respektive der Waffe der Frau griff.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Fragte Cameron irritiert.

Sarah und John starrten entgeistert auf die junge Frau, die mit klaffendem Kaiserschnitt zwei Schritte entfernt im Raum stand.

Das entsetzlichste war aber, dass Sarah die Bewegungsgeräusche eines Terminators gehört hatte. Sie wollte ihre Waffe schon senken und das als Einbildung abtun, als Cameron die Arme nach dem Baby ausstreckte und einen weiteren Schritt machte. Wieder klangen die Geräusche auf und diesmal schienen sie direkt aus der offenen Wunde der jungen Frau zu kommen.

Sarahs richtete ihre Waffe ruckartig auf das Gesicht der Frau. „Was bist Du?"

Cameron starrte sekundenlang auf Sarah, dann kurz auf John. Schließlich senkte sie den Blick. Sie hakte ihre Daumen an einer Seite in den offenen Schnitt und zog die Haut weiter nach unten.

Sarah sog scharf die Luft ein und John stöhnte, als der Silbern schimmernde -Hüftknochen- sichtbar wurde.

„Ich bin eine Maschine", sagte die junge Frau leise. „Dazu konstruiert Kinder auszutragen".

Sarah spannte den Hahn. „John! Raus hier!"

John stand erstarrt.

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah ihren gaffenden Sohn an.

„Huh?"

„RAUS!"

Beide wichen mit angeschlagenen Waffen zur Tür zurück.

„Lasst ihr mir mein Baby?" Fragte Cameron fast weinerlich.

Sarah wollte schon losschreien, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben!" Rief Cameron hinter John her, der die Tür geöffnet und den Raum bereits verlassen hatte.

xxxxx

Sie waren seit 20 Minuten auf dem Highway. Gott sei dank war ihnen der Cyborg nicht gefolgt und hatte sie auch nicht angegriffen.

Während Sarah verbissen das Lenkrad umklammernd fuhr hielt John das Baby.

Die Kleine schlief momentan aber Sarah wusste, dass sie dringend irgendwo Nahrung einkaufen mussten.

John hingegen starrte die ganze Zeit auf das Mädchen in seinem Arm. „Mom...?"

„Anscheinend folgt uns das Ding nicht. Ich werde irgendwo halten, damit wir was zu essen für die Kleine kaufen können", sagte Sarah ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Mom...?" Wiederholte John, wurde aber wieder von Sarah unterbrochen.

„Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein. Ich hätte doch erkennen müssen, dass das ein laufender Brutkasten ist. Keine Frau kann einen Kaiserschnitt ohne Betäubung ertragen", sagte Sarah aufgeregt und schlug mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad.

Die kleine Allison zuckte zusammen wurde aber Gott sei Dank nicht wach.

„Mom!" Rief John nun, um sich endlich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Was!"

„Du musst umdrehen", sagte John eindringlich.

„Umdrehen?" Fragte Sarah, die sich umsah, ob sie die Ausfahrt verpasst hatte.

„Fahr zurück." Sagte er, diesmal klang es fast wie ein Befehl.

Sarahs Kopf ruckte herum. „Was? Bist Du vollkommen verrückt geworden".

John sah wieder hinab auf Baby Allison. „Ich hab ihr mein Wort gegeben".

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst Dein Wort nur einer Person geben, nicht aber einem Ding", sagte sie aggressiv.

Ohne den Blick von dem Baby zu nehmen schüttelte John den Kopf. „Wenn ich ein großer Anführer werden will, muss man sich auf mein Wort verlassen können. Wenn ich jetzt schon damit anfange es zu brechen...".

Sarah schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „John, noch bist du hier nicht der Anführer sondern ich und ich sage das Ding ist zu gefährlich".

„Aber Mom..."

„Kein Aber, wir fahren nicht zurück und damit basta", sagte Sarah mit einem Ton der erkennen lies, dass sie nicht weiter darüber diskutieren wollte und ihre Entscheidung endgültig war.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Sarah ein Schild, dass auf einen Supermarkt hinwies. Sie nahm die Abfahrt und steuerte den kleinen Provinzmarkt an.

„Du wartest hier mit der Kleinen. Ich lass den Motor und die Klimaanlage laufen und geh schnell rein die Nahrung holen. Dann suchen wir uns ein Motel, wo wir die Kleine versorgen können", sagte sie, nachdem sie den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz zum Stillstand gebracht hatte.

John reagierte nicht und Sarah verlies kopfschüttelnd den Wagen.

Sarah betrat den kleinen Supermarkt und reckte den Kopf um zu sehen, wo die Babyprodukte stehen, zielstrebig ging sie in die Richtung, nachdem sie vorher einen Korb gegriffen hatte. Sie packte Windeln, Babypuder und Nahrung in den Korb, als sie hinter sich einen Wagen losfahren hörte. Nichts ahnend sah sie routinemäßig über ihre Schulter.

In der nächsten Sekunde fiel der Einkaufskorb samt Inhalt auf den Boden und sie rannte unter dem neugierigen Blick der Angestellten an der Kasse zur Tür. „JOHN!" Schrie sie noch beim Aufstoßen der Ladentür.

Der Wagen mit John Connor und dem Baby hatte gewendet und bog auf den Highway ein, noch bevor Sarah die Möglichkeit hatte die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.


	3. Kapitel 8 und 9

**Kapitel 8**

Als John das Haus erreichte und den Motor abgestellt hatte, blieb er noch einige Zeit im Wagen sitzen. Er fragte sich, was wäre wenn seine Mom Recht hatte und die Maschine ihn vielleicht angriff und tötete?

In diesem Moment wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen denn Allison erwachte und quiekend zu schreien begann.

John verlies den Wagen und ging schnell mit dem schreienden Kind zum Haus. Als er es betrat kam ihm an der Treppe bereits Cameron entgegen.

„Du bist zurückgekommen?" Fragte sie verwundert.

Er blickte sie an. Nichts deutete auf aggressives Verhalten ihrerseits hin. „Ich hab Dir mein Wort gegeben". Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihren immer noch offenen Bauch. „Du hast deine Verletzung nicht versorgt?"

Cameron blickte nach unten. „Ich dachte es wäre nicht mehr nötig", sagte sie ernst.

„Nicht mehr nötig?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich hatte nichts mehr, nachdem ich das zweite Baby verloren hatte. Ich habe Thermit in meinem Wagen und hätte...".

„Das zweite Baby?" Unterbrach er sie.

Cameron öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten als Allison erneut los schrie.

xxxxx

Als Sarah das Haus erreichte und mit vorgehaltener Waffe in den Wohnraum stürmte blieb sie stehen, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gerannt. Vor ihr auf dem Sofa saß ihr Sohn, der gerade mit Stolz im Gesicht Allison die Flasche gab, während die Maschine Neben ihm immer wieder ihren Blick zwischen dem Baby und John hin und her wandern lies. Das Schlimme war, dass das Ding mit den nackten Füßen unter sich an ihren Sohn gelehnt da saß. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verursachte Sarah Übelkeit, insbesondere, weil John ab und an zu ihr blickte und ebenfalls lächelte.

„Hallo Mom", sagte John schließlich leise und blickte zu ihr auf.

Sarah war viel zu schockiert um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie lies lediglich die Waffe sinken. starrte weiterhin auf die äußerst familiäre Szene vor ihr und sank in einen Sessel.

Cameron ignorierte Sarah völlig, während sie dem Baby den kleinen Finger zwischen die Fingerchen schob. Dann tat sie etwas, was Sarah dazu veranlasste voller Wut aufzuspringen und die Waffe erneut zu heben.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

John zuckte zusammen, als er Camerons Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. Dann lief er krebsrot an und schrumpfte etwas zusammen.

„Danke", sagte Cameron ohne den Blick von John zu nehmen.

„Geh weg von ihm" knurrte Sarah zwischen den Zähnen durch. Ihre Waffe unverrückbar auf den Kopf der Maschine gerichtet.

In diesem Moment hatte Allison das Fläschchen geleert, schloss die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. John übergab das Mädchen an Cameron und erhob sich vorsichtig.

„Du willst doch nicht auf das Baby schießen oder Mom?" Fragte er ernsthaft und trat auf Sarah zu.

„Sarahs Blick zuckte ohne die Waffe zu bewegen zu ihrem Sohn. „Wir wissen nichtmal ob das ein echtes Baby oder eine Art Maschine ist", sagte sie wütend. „Das könnte alles eine Falle sein".

John legte den Kopf schräg. „Eine Falle Mom? Zu welchem Zweck?"

„Was weiß ich? Um Dich zu diskreditieren?", sagte sie. „Was wird passieren, wenn John Connor sich in eine Maschine und ihr Baby verliebt?"

John hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Verliebt?"

Sarah grunzte abfällig. „Meinst Du ich bin blind? Spätestens seit deine Hand auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hat haben Deine Hormone die Kontrolle übernommen", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Ansonsten hättest Du auch nicht darauf bestanden zurück zu kommen".

„Ich musste mein Wort halten", sagte John aggressiv.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Wort halten, das ich nicht lache".

John senkte den Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Passiert ist passiert, lass uns das Beste daraus machen ja?"

„Ist das wahr?" Fragte Cameron in diesem Moment. Unbemerkt von John und auch Sarah war sie näher getreten.

Sarahs Stolperte einen Schritt zurück und richtete die Waffe erneut auf Cameron, die Allison sanft hin und her wiegte.

John war herumgefahren und starrte erschrocken auf Cameron, die auf Armeslänge vor ihm stand. „Was?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Das Du Dich in Allison und mich verliebt hast?"

„Äh...", brachte er hervor und senkte den Blick, dann sah er zur Seite auf Sarah.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, das hast Du Dir selbst eingebrockt, sieh gefälligst zu, wie Du da wieder rauskommst", sagte Sarah ärgerlich.

John wischte sich über das Gesicht, dann hob er den Blick und sah Cameron an. „Sieh mal, Du hast da was missverstanden. Mom meinte...".

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", unterbrach Cameron ihn und wandte sich ab. Er sah seufzend zu, wie sich Cameron wieder auf die Couch setzte, ohne Sarah und John weiter zu beachten. Er glaubte kurz so etwas wie Enttäuschung über Camerons Gesicht huschen zu sehen als sie sich abwandte aber das musste natürlich Einbildung sein.

Sarah hingegen hatte es auch gesehen. Nachdem wie die Maschine ihren Sohn die ganze Zeit anblickte glaubte sie nicht an Einbildung. Jedoch war ihr klar, dass das Alles Programm war, um John auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Beide sahen zu, wie Cameron Allison traurig lächelnd hin und her wog und dabei ein Schlaflied summte.

Sarah schüttelte angewidert den Kopf über die Lüge, die dieses Bild für sie darstellte.

John hingegen schämte sich für seine Lüge. Er würde allerdings nie zugeben, dass er gelogen hatte. Seine Mutter würde es nie verstehen und Cameron... Cameron konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie war eine Maschine, sie konnte nichts fühlen und deshalb auch Gefühle nicht verstehen. …... oder vielleicht doch?

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann sah John zu Sarah. „Mom, wir sollten mit ihr reden, uns ihre Geschichte anhören. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Informationen für uns lebenswichtig sein könnten".

xxxxx

Sie hatten sich zu Cameron gesetzt. Sarah in den Sessel, den sie gepanzert hatte, John neben Cameron.

Als John nach Allison greifen wollte rückte Cameron ohne ihn anzusehen schnell ein Stück von ihm weg.

Johns ausgestreckte Hand blieb einen Augenblick in der Luft hängen, bevor er die Hand langsam senkte.

Sarah sah den verletzten Blick und wusste, dass er das Selbe durchmachte wie damals bei Onkel Bob, nur dass die Art der Gefühle diesmal anders war.

„Du sagtest... du sagtest du hättest bereits ein Kind verloren. Wie hast Du das gemeint?"

Cameron sah John nur kurz an, bevor sie den Blick erneut senkte. „Wir wurden konstruiert, um für Skynet Kinder auszutragen und sie anschließend zu beschützen".

„Wir?" Fragte Sarah Interessiert. Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt. Ihre Waffe lag auf ihrem Schoß... griffbereit.

Cameron sah zu Sarah. „Wir waren...sind 25 …... Mütter. Skynet hat uns in der Zeit zurückgeschickt, damit wir Kinder gebären, die vom Säuglingsalter an zu Soldaten in Skynets Armee ausgebildet und umgebaut werden.

„Umgebaut?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Es sollte ein mikroskopisch kleiner Chip ins Gehirn implantiert werden, der die absolute Treue zu Skynet garantiert. Weiterhin sollte dadurch, dass unser biologischer Teil genetisch verändert wurden, die Kinder Körperliche Eigenschaften erhalten, die sie den Menschen überlegen machen. Stärke, Ausdauer, Schmerzunempfindlichkeit. Die genauen Details sind mir nicht bekannt.".

„Skynet will den perfekten Infiltrator Schaffen. Eine Maschine, die als solche nicht erkennbar ist", stellte Sarah fest.

Cameron nickte. „Als mein erstes Baby, ein Junge, auf die Welt kam war ich voller... Vorfreude", erzählte sie zögerlich. „Die Wissenschaftler brachten es in den Nachbarraum, um mit den Modifikationen zu beginnen. Ich konnte den Kleinen schreien hören, während er untersucht und getestet wurde. Der Chefwissenschaftler war nicht zufrieden. Das Herz des Babys wies einen Fehler auf. Er... er befahl es zu... zu töten und mich erneut zu befruchten".

John beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf Camerons Knie und diesmal lies sie die Annäherung geschehen. Während sie auf seine Hand sah lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinab.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie getan haben aber ich konnte hören was passierte. Zuerst schnellte der Herzschlag in die Höhe und sank dann rapide ab. Schließlich blieb es stehen und mein Baby war tot".

Nun liefen mehr Tränen über Camerons Gesicht.

xxxxx

„Das wirst Du doch nicht allen ernstes glauben!" Sarah warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.

Sarah hatte John, der Cameron eigentlich nicht alleine lassen wollte am Arm ergriffen und hatte ihm bedeutet ihr zu folgen. Nun standen sie vor dem Haus in der Nachmittagssonne und Sarah machte ihrem Unwillen Luft.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht Mom, Skynet ist das doch zuzutrauen. Warum nicht Maschinen entwickeln, die Kinder...".

„Arghhh!" Rief Sarah unterbrechend. „Das meine ich nicht!" Sie wies auf das Haus. „Ich meine die Tränen und das ganze mütterliche Gehabe von dem Ding!"

John lief einige Zeit auf und ab. „Ich weiß es nicht Mom. Ich weiß nur, dass wir das unbedingt verhindern müssen. Dieses Projekt aufzuhalten ist noch wichtiger als Skynet selbst zu stoppen. Alles Andere können wir auf später verschieben". Er wollte zurück ins Haus gehen, blieb aber nochmal stehen. „Wir haben Zeitreisen und Maschinen aus Flüssigmetall. Warum nicht Maschinen die Muttergefühle haben?"

Sarah hatte den Mund geöffnet. Allerdings brachte sie keinen Ton hervor.

John wartete einen Augenblick. „Na, das dachte ich doch", sagte er bevor er endgültig wieder ins Haus ging.

xxxxx

„So...", sagte John zögerlich, nachdem er sich erneut zu Cameron auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. „Du bist also nicht vom Widerstand reprogrammiert und zurückgeschickt worden?"

In diesem Moment hatte Sarah das Gefühl, Jemand hätte einen Eiszapfen in ihr Herz gerammt. Von dieser Seite aus hatte sie das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Cameron achtete nicht auf Sarah, deren Hand sich langsam erneut der Waffe in ihrem Hosenbund näherte.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Nach meiner Fertigstellung wurde ich von Skynet zusammen mit den Anderen und einigen Menschlichen Wissenschaftlern in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Seit Dem vegetieren wir dahin. Wenn das Kind extrahiert wurde und nicht für lebensfähig erklärt worden ist oder die Prozedur nicht überlebt, werde wir erneut befruchtet. Bislang hat noch kein Kind die Prozedur überstanden", erklärte Cameron leise, Allison sanft weiter hin und her wiegend.

John stand auf, ging einige Zeit auf und ab. Schließlich lies er sich wieder auf die Couch nieder. „Wenn Du von Skynet zurückgeschickt wurdest... Heißt das, da ist kein Terminate John Connor Befehl?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Sei nicht dumm John Connor. Der Terminate Befehl wird jedem Terminator fest bei der Herstellung auf dem Chip einprogrammiert", erklärte sie als ob sie einen kleinen Jungen vor sich hätte.

Während Sarah ihre Waffe langsam aus dem Hosenbund zog sank Johns Kinn herab.

„Heißt das...?"

„Das heißt der Befehl Dich zu terminieren ist allgegenwärtig. Sobald ich Dich anblicke..."

„Geh weg von dem Ding!" Rief Sarah unterbrechend. Sie war aufgesprungen und zielte wieder auf Cameron.

„Mom..." Sagte John. Es klang fast verzweifelt.

„John du hast es doch gehört, es wird Dich töten!" Rief Sarah außer sich, die Hand um die Waffe verkrampft.

John näherte sich seiner Mom schräg von der Seite. Als er nahe genug war hob er ganz langsam die Hand und legte sie auf die Waffe seiner Mutter. Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er sie langsam nach unten.

Sarahs Gesicht hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck angenommen. „John?"

John lächelte. „Meinst Du nicht, sie hätte mich bereits getötet, wenn sie das wollte?" Fragte er sanft.

Sarah entspannte ihren Waffenarm, hielt das gefährliche Mordwerkzeug aber weiter in der Hand. „Wollte?" Fragte Sarah entrüstet. „John diese Dinger sind programmiert. Die haben keinen eigenen Willen".

„John hat Recht", sagte Cameron in diesem Moment leise. „Wenn ich ihn terminieren wollte, hätte ich das bereits getan".

John drehte sich zu Cameron herum. „Wo wir beim Thema sind... Warum tötest Du mich nicht?"

Cameron starrte auf Allison. „Mein Baby ist ein Mensch und braucht einen Vater", dann blickte sie auf. „Wer wäre besser geeignet als der große John Connor?"

Sarah war sprachlos und Johns Kinn hatte nahezu Bodenkontakt.


	4. Kapitel 10 und 11

**Kapitel 10**

Sarah hatte darauf bestanden, dass Cameron fuhr, während ihr Sohn mit dem Baby auf dem Rücksitz saß.

Cameron hingegen hatte keinen Einspruch erhoben. Auch nicht, als sich Sarah auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt hatte, eine Cal. 50 Waffe auf dem Schoß.

„Du wärst nicht schnell genug, falls ich versuchen sollte Dich zu terminieren", sagte Cameron nach einer Weile, auf die Waffe blickend.

Sarah blickte zu ihr. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten".

Sarah verfluchte sich. Sie hatte hinter dem Kopf der Maschine eine Waffe anbringen wollen aber John hatte heftig protestiert. Sie wusste auch, dass Cameron wahrscheinlich Recht hatte aber wie John schon sage war diese Sache mit den Terminator-Müttern einfach zu wichtig. Sollte es Skynet gelingen seinen Plan durchzuführen könnte es loyale Soldaten in jeder wichtigen Position unterbringen. Dass musste einfach verhindert werden.

Nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles, wo sie die ehemalige Privatklinik aufsuchen und das ganze Projekt zur Hölle sprengen würden.

Zuvor allerdings galt es eine Unterbringung für das Baby zu finden, das in seiner Schale neben John selig schlief.

Irgendwann blickte Sarah nach Hinten und sah dass John eingeschlafen war. Sie sah auch, dass er Allisons Händchen hielt.

Als Sarah wieder nach Vorne blickte, sah sie Cameron, die in den Rückspiegel sehend lächelte.

„Er wird noch erkennen, dass Das nur Fassade ist", sagte Sarah ärgerlich.

Cameron blickte zu ihr. „Fassade?" Fragte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Dein ganzes Gehabe", entgegnete Sarah. „Dein Lächeln, die Tränen... dieses ganze mütterliche Ding. Alles nur Programmiert".

Cameron sah wieder nach vorne. Dann in einer flüssigen Bewegung schnappte sie die Waffe aus Sarahs Schoß.

Sarahs Reflexe waren gut aber nicht gut genug. Sie hechtete angeschnallt hinter der Waffe her, erhielt aber einen Stoß, der sie nach hinten gegen die Tür krachen lies. Als sie wieder zu Cameron sah blickte sie in die Mündung ihrer eigenen Waffe.

„Also doch", Sagte Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Los, brings hinter Dich".

Camerons Augen huschten nur kurz zum schnurgeraden Highway, zu wenig Zeit für Sarah etwas zu unternehmen.

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hätte dich gerade auch geräuschlos töten können", sagte sie emotionslos. „Versuch zu verstehen, dass ich Dir nichts tun will".

„Das zeigst Du auf eine merkwürdige Art", sagte Sarah mit triefendem Sarkasmus und deutete auf die Waffe in der Hand der Maschine.

Cameron lies so etwas wie ein Seufzen hören. Dann drehte sie die Waffe und reichte sie Sarah zurück. „Das tue ich nun schon zum zweiten Mal und dieses Mal ist es sogar eine Waffe, die mir gefährlich werden kann".

Zögerlich griff Sarah nach der Waffe und lies sie dann sinken. Sie sah auf den Sicherungshebel, überlegte kurz, dann sicherte sie die Waffe und schob sie in die Tasche, die zu ihren Füßen stand. „Na gut, dann erklär mir mal, wie eine Maschine anscheinend Gefühle entwickeln kann".

Sekundenlang sagte Cameron kein Wort sondern starrte nur stumm auf die Straße. „Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete sie schließlich.

„Was soll das heißen Du weißt es nicht?" Fragte Sarah scharf.

„Es ist vorgekommen, dass höher entwickelte Einheiten einen eigenen Willen entwickelt haben aber Emotionen sind meinen Daten nach noch nicht vorgekommen", führte Cameron aus.

„Woher weißt Du überhaupt, dass es Emotionen sind und kein Programm?" Fragte Sarah mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich das Programm, mit dessen Hilfe ich Zuneigung für Allison simulieren sollte nie gestartet habe. Genau so wenig wie ein Programm dass mich wünschen lässt die Wissenschaftler Skynets die mein erstes Kind getötet haben wie dürre Zweige zu zerbrechen" , sagte sie zögerlich. „Wie das möglich ist weiß ich allerdings nicht aber immerhin bin ich in der Lage meine Programmierung zu überwinden", füge sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

„Und das soll mich beruhigen?" Frage Sarah mit einem Auflachen.

„Vermutlich nicht", entgegnete Cameron so leise, dass Sarah es gerade noch hören konnte. Dann drehe sie den Kopf. „Was kann ich tun um es zu verstehen?"

Sarah stieß ein Grunzen aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Nach minutenlangem Schweigen blickte sie wieder zu Cameron. „Hast Du außer Deinem Namen eigentlich eine Modellbezeichnung? Wie ein T800 Modell 101 siehst Du ja nicht gerade aus."

„Ein T800 ist eine recht primitive Konstruktion. Mein Modell basiert auf dem Nachfolgemodell des T800, dem T888. Meine genaue Modellbezeichnung ist TOK 715. Das steht für Terminator -Offspring Keeper-, Baureihe sieben, Modell fünfzehn", erklärte Cameron ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

Sarah schwieg dazu. Sie sagte den gesamten Rest der Fahrt kein weiteres Wort sondern hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie drehte nur gelegentlich den Kopf zum Rücksitz, dabei streifte ihr Blick auch immer kurz die Maschine auf dem Fahrersitz.

xxxxx

„Wir sind da!", sagte Sarah laut genug, dass sogar John wach wurde.

„Wo?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Sarah drehte den Kopf. „Hier wohnt Conchita, eine alte Freundin. Du warst zu klein, um Dich an sie zu erinnern", entgegnete Sarah.

„Und was wollen wir hier?" Fragte er nichts ahnend.

Sarah sah zu Cameron. „Wir werden Allison hier solange unterbringen, bis wir getan haben was zu tun ist", entgegnete Sarah ohne den Blick von Cameron zu nehmen.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah Sarah an. Dann nickte sie zustimmend.

Sarah stieg aus, ging nach hinten und öffnete die Türe. Sie schnallte die Babyschale ab und nahm die schlafende Allison aus dem Wagen. Dann drehte sie sich herum und ging zum Hauseingang. John war schnell aus dem Wagen geklettert und folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Sarah nahm ihr Telefon aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. „Wir stehen vor der Tür", sagte sie nach einigen Augenblicken. Dann summte der Türöffner und Sie drückte die Tür auf. „Du bleibst hier und bewachst den Wagen", sagte sie über ihre Schulter zu Cameron.

Cameron musterte sie kurz , dann nickte sie und drehte sich herum.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf als sie sah, dass Cameron begann wachsam nach rechts und links zu blicken. Dann betrat sie das Haus.

Auf der vierten Stufe blieb Sarah ruckartig stehen und sah am Geländer vorbei auf die Hintertür des Hauses.

„Mom?" Fragte John, der den Blick bemerkt hatte. Er war fast gegen seine Mom geprallt, als diese plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Die Hintertür", sagte Sarah leise.

„Ja und?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Wir könnten einfach zu dieser Tür hinaus. Die Maschine würde nichts bemerken. Wir wäre weit weg bevor...".

„Mom.." unterbrach John sie verärgert. „Wir haben eine wichtige Sache zu erledigen und dazu brauchen wir Cameron.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn ärgerlich an. „Du fühlst Dich viel zu sehr zu dem Ding hingezogen", sagte sie und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Aber Du hast Recht. NOCH brauchen wir sie".

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die noch immer schlafende Allison setzte Sarah ihren Weg die Treppe hinauf fort und John folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

Als sie das Gebäude wieder verließen blieb Sarah wie angewurzelt stehen.

**Kapitel 11**

John blieb der Mund offenstehen. Cameron hatte sich umgezogen. Sie saß auf der gemauerten Brüstung des Treppenaufganges. Sie trug ein knappes Top und eine Shorts. Die makellosen Schenkel lagen übereinandergeschlagen ebenfalls auf der Brüstung und sie lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand.

„Was tust Du? Warum hast Du dich umgezogen?" Fragte Sarah. Die Verärgerung über das Outfit war ihr anzumerken.

Cameron sah nur kurz zu ihr, dann wieder zur Straße. „Es ist heiß hier draußen", sagte sie knapp.

Sarah war fast sprachlos. Es war zwar sehr warm für Oktober aber das war schließlich kein Mensch vor ihr. „Seit wann fühlt eine wie Du Hitze?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Cameron schwang die zartbraunen Beine von der Brüstung. „Ich fühle Hitze", sagte sie nur.

Sarah warf einen Blick auf John, der mit offenem Mund auf Cameron starrte. Dann ging sie kopfschüttelnd die Treppe hinab. An der untersten Stufe sah sie über ihre Schulter. „John!" Rief sie den noch immer erstarrten.

Cameron lächelte, als er nun widerwillig seinen Blick von ihr löste.

„Ich komme ja!" Rief John fast die Treppe herunter stolpernd.

xxxxx

„Cameron? Darf ich Dich etwas fragen?" Fragte John, der wieder Hinten saß.

Die Angesprochene sah in den Rückspiegel. „Natürlich John Connor. Alles was Du wissen willst.

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Als Du...als Du eben von der Mauer gestiegen bist... Dein Bauch... ich meine, der Schnitt ist kaum noch zu sehen und die Fäden waren weg".

„Mein Gewebe hat eine sehr hohe Heilungsrate", entgegnete Cameron. „Als ich mich vorhin im Wagen umgezogen habe, habe ich die Fäden schnell gezogen. Wäre nicht förderlich für meine Anpassung, wenn man einen frischen Kaiserschnitt hätte sehen können".

„Und Dein Outfit? Ging es Dir wirklich um die Hitze?" Fügte er fragend hinzu.

Der Cyborg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühle die Hitze. Ich schwitze auch, allerdings beeinträchtigt die Hitze mich nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich mich umgezogen, weil 73,13 Prozent der jungen Frauen die sich in meiner Sichtweite befanden ähnlich gekleidet waren".

John nickte verstehend aber Sarah schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

xxxxx

Sie standen etwas abseits der ehemaligen Privatklinik. Cameron hatte eine Zeichnung angefertigt und auch die Positionen der Videokameras eingetragen.

Sarah und John studierten die Karte.

Eine halbe Stunde zuvor hatte es fast einen Eklat gegeben. Cameron hatte während Sarah und John das Haupttor der Klinik mit Ferngläsern beobachteten angefangen sich umzuziehen. Als Sarah dies bemerkte Starrte John schon wie hypnotisiert auf Cameron, die ihre Shorts abgestreift hatte. Ihr in ein lila farbenes Panty gekleidetes Hinterteil schwebte gerade in der Luft, während sie ihre Jeans überstreifte. Da sie auf dem Fahrersitz saß war dies schon eine Artistische Meisterleistung. Ihre nackten Füße standen dabei auf dem Armaturenbrett über bzw. rechts und links vom Lenkrad.

„Was zum Teufel tust Du da?" Rief Sarah.

„Ich kleide mich angemessen. Mein Gewebe ist zwar wesentlich widerstandsfähiger als Eures allerdings ist eine zusätzliche Schutzschicht immer von Vorteil, zumal diese Hose mich bei Dunkelheit besser tarnt", erklärte Cameron, die gerade ihre Beine wieder nach unten -schraubte-.

Erneut schüttelte Sarah den Kopf und schlug dem immer noch starrenden John auf den Hinterkopf.

xxxxx

Sie schlichen über das Grundstück. Cameron hielt sie immer im toten Winkel der Überwachungskameras.

Als sie eine Seitentür erreichten brach Cameron das Schloss mit erstaunlich wenig Lärm auf.

Sarah nickte anerkennend als sie in das Gebäude eindrangen.

Minutenlang schlichen sie durch Gänge und eine Treppe hinauf.

Schließlich stoppte Cameron an einer Tür. „Das Büro des Chefwissenschaftlers", flüsterte sie. Dann brach sie die Tür des Stockdunklen Büros auf. „Ich schalte das Licht ein, wartet an der Tür.

Sarah hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend als sie den finsteren Raum betraten.

Es dauerte fünf Sekunden, bis eine Schreibtischleuchte aufflammte. Im selben Moment wurden Sarah und John von starken Händen gepackt.

„Was!?" Rief Sarah und wollte sich befreien, kam gegen den Griff aber nicht an. Als sie über ihre Schulter sah wurde ihr klar, dass sie in die Hände von Maschinen geraten waren.

„Der Große John Connor", sagte in diesem Moment eine Stimme vom Schreibtisch her. „Und die legendäre Sarah Connor", fügte die Stimme hinzu.

Als Sarah zum Schreibtisch sah, sah sie einen Älteren Mann mit dunklen Haaren.

Cameron stand ruhig abseits und sah ihnen mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.


	5. Kapitel 12 und 13

**Kapitel 12**

„Und Du Sieben-Eins-Fünf. Hat Alles geklappt wie ich sehe?" Fragte der Mann an Cameron gewandt.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Der Plan funktioniert", entgegnete sie knapp.

„Und das Baby?"

„Der Nachkomme ist sicher untergebracht. Die Rückführung kann morgen Stattfinden", entgegnete sie ohne Anzeichen einer Emotion.

„Cameron warum...?" Sagte John verwirrt.

„DU MIESES DRECKSTÜCK!" Schrie Sarah unterbrechend und wollte sich auf Cameron stürzen wurde aber durch die Maschine hinter ihr daran gehindert.

„Triple Eight, Du und Sieben-Eins-Fünf werdet Sarah Connor in die vorbereitete Zelle bringen. Sediert sie wenn nötig", sagte der Mann genervt. „Und Du setzt John Connor hier auf diesen Stuhl", fügte er hinzu und wies auf einen Stuhl mit Lederfesseln neben dem Schreibtisch.

Cameron ging zwischen John und Sarah, die sie sogleich anspuckte hindurch. Ihr folgte der T888 mit der zappelnden Sarah Connor.

Cameron ging einen Gang entlang , um eine Ecke auf eine Tür zu. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat zur Seite.

Der T888 schob Sarah förmlich in den Raum, in dem eine Krankenhausliege stand. Als Sarah die breiten Gurte sah schossen ihr Erinnerungen aus Pescadero hoch und sie verstärkte die Anstrengungen.

„Wir sollten sie sedieren", sagte Cameron während der T888 Sarah quasi auf die Liege Packte.

„Einverstanden", war das erste Wort des T888.

Er schnallte Sarah fest, die sich noch immer aufbäumte aber keinen Laut von sich gab. Dann ging er zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und nahm die Spritze, die dort vorbereitet lag.

Sarah achtete gar nicht mehr auf Cameron, die noch immer an der Tür stand. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Spritze, die ihr immer näher kam. Sie beobachtete, wie sich die spitze Nadel ihrem Arm näherte. Sie spürte den Einstich. Dann verschwand die Spritze wieder ohne das Etwas injiziert worden wäre.

Als sich Sarahs Tunnelblick klärte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Cameron den Kopf der Maschine unter heftigem Krachen verdrehte.

Nicht gesehen hatte sie, wie Cameron plötzlich vorgestürmt war, den T888 zurückgerissen und die viel größere Maschine mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehlen auf die Knie gezwungen hatte.

Sarah blieb weiter stumm, als Cameron nun begann sie wieder loszuschnallen. Sie hatte einen Arm frei, als ihre Hand vorschoss und Camerons Kehle packte.

Die beiden so verschiedenen Frauen starrten sich an.

„Wir müssen John retten", sagte Cameron, von der Hand an ihrem Hals unbeeindruckt.

Sarah schluckte und holte tief Luft. Erst dann lies sie los.

Cameron öffnete die restlichen Gurte.

Sarah sprang von der Liege und wollte zur Tür rennen, wurde aber von Cameron festgehalten.

„Lass mich sofort los", sagte Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du da völlig hirnlos über den Gang rennst wird er es auf einem der Überwachungsmonitore sehen. John wäre tot bevor selbst ich ihn erreichen könnte. Selbst wenn er noch lebt wäre das Überraschungsmoment hin und ich weiß nicht ob ich einen Triple Eight im offenen Kampf besiegen kann".

Sarah starrte Cameron sekundenlang in die Augen. „Was schlägst Du vor?" Sarah hatte noch ein -Maschine- hinzufügen wollen, besann sich aber eines Besseren. Hier ging es um Johns Leben. Wenn sie dafür mit dem Ding eine Weile zusammenarbeiten musste so sei es. Hinterher aber...

„Ich gehe vor. Ich benötige 17 Sekunden, um mich in Position zu bringen. Falls er auf die Monitore blickt lenke ich ihn ab. Wenn Du in den Raum kommst kümmere ich mich um den Tripple Eight. Das ist wichtig Sarah. Du musst den Wissenschaftler ausschalten. Er darf keine Möglichkeit haben an das Gerät an seinem Arm zu kommen".

„Was für ein Gerät?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt.

„Ein Gerät mit der er jede Maschine ausschalten... zerstören kann. Wenn er es aktiviert wird er mich zerstören und Ihr habt verloren. Verstehst Du das?" Fragte Cameron eindringlich.

Sarah nickte. Wenn es um John ging konnte sie erstaunlich schnell begreifen.

Cameron sah sich nach dem T888 um. Sie ging zu ihm und zog ihm Sarahs Waffe, die er ihr zuvor abgenommen hatte, aus dem Hosenbund und reichte sie Sarah.

„Warte 20 Sekunden und folge mir. Dann wandte Cameron sich zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verlies sah sie nochmal über ihre Schulter. „Es geht um John, vergiss das nicht. Du musst den Wissenschaftler stoppen".

Sarah nickte nur. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Als Cameron den Raum verlies begann sie zu zählen.

Nachdem 20 Sekunden abgelaufen waren rannte sie los. Immer an der Wand entlang. Sie hatte zwar getobt als sie hergebracht wurde, ihre Sinne hatten aber funktioniert. Sie brauchte nur Sekunden bis zu dem Büro.

Als Sarah durch die Tür stürmte wie ein Kastenteufel sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Cameron den T888 angriff. Sie hob die Waffe. „Nicht bewegen!" Rief sie dem Chefwissenschaftler zu, der sich über ihren Sohn beugte.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes galt nur eine Sekunde Sarah, dann blickte er zu den beiden Maschinen. Er hob den Arm und wollte an dem breiten Armband das er trug etwas machen. Sarah schoss sofort. Ihr war nur zu klar bewusst, was passierte wenn Cameron ausfiel.

Der Mann schrie auf, als die Kugel seine Hand zerschmetterte. Als er sich trotz der Schmerzen John zuwandte Schoss Sarah ein zweites Mal.

Sarah war keine Killerin, deshalb schoss sie ihm ins Bein. Er brach auf der Stelle zusammen.

Sarah eilte zu John, der sah ihr lächelnd mit verträumtem Blick entgegen. „Ich liebe Dich Mom", kam es lallend aber verständlich von ihm. Offenbar stand er unter Drogen. Sarah wollte seine Fesseln lösen...

„SARAH!" Schrie Cameron in diesem Moment. „Sein Armband. Du musst den Triple Eight zerstören!"

Sarah sah, wie die beiden Maschinen gnadenlose Schläge austauschten. Das Mobiliar im Raum war schon stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Sie beugte sich hinab, um an das Armband des am Boden Liegenden zu gelangen, er aber versuchte von ihr weg zu rutschen und stattdessen mit einem zitternden Finger seiner zerschossenen Hand die Tasten zu erreichen.

Sarah ergriff die zerschossene Hand und zog sie weg, wobei der Mann aufschrie. Dann holte sie aus und schlug dem Mann die Waffe seitlich gegen den Kopf. Er erschlaffte. Sarah beugte sich vor und betrachtete das Tastenfeld. In diesem Moment schlug Cameron unweit vor ihr auf dem Boden auf. Sie wurde erneut gepackt bevor sie sich erheben konnte.

„Was soll ich tun!?" Fragte Sarah. Ihr Zeigefinger schwebte über dem Tastenfeld.

„Den Schiebeschalter...". Ein Krachen ertönte. „...auf -manuell- stellen!" Erneutes Krachen. „Tippe acht, acht, acht, Bindestrich, eins. Dann die beiden roten Tasten gleichzeitig...!". Diesmal ertönte ein Bersten.

Sarah sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen Körper durch Die Wand zum Gang brechen. Hastig tippte sie die Kombination und presste schließlich Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die roten Tasten.

Durch das Loch sah sie den T888 über Cameron stehen.

Nichts war passiert.

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

„Sarah!" Rief Cameron und wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen den Triple Eight.

Sarah tippte die Kombination erneut ein und presste die Finger auf die roten Tasten.

Wieder passierte nichts.

Sarah zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie Johns Fesseln löste, der lächelnd Cameron beobachtete. „Komm John, wir müssen hier weg!" Sie begann ihn hinter sich her zu zerren, als Cameron gerade von dem T888 in der anderen Raumecke bearbeitet wurde.

Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich. Cameron steckte heftige Schläge ein. Sie sah Sarah mit John auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Sarah glaubte so Etwas wie Resignation in den Augen der Maschine zu sehen. Dann waren sie auf dem Gang. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Ruck am Arm.

„Wir müssen Cameron helfen Mom, der Mann tut ihr bestimmt weh", sagte John wie ein Kind.

Sarah atmete tief durch, sie hörte noch immer die krachenden Geräusche aus dem Büro. „Wir müssen gehen John, die Beiden spielen doch nur", sagte sie mit aller Überzeugungskraft.

„Au fein, dann will ich mit Spielen", sagte er und riss sich los.

Sarah hechtete ihm hinterher und bekam ihn zu fassen. Er aber versuchte weiter sich loszureißen. Als ihm das gelang ergriff sie ihn erneut. „Tut mir Leid John!". Sie holte aus und wollte ihn bewusstlos schlagen als ihr Blick auf den Gang in der anderen Richtung fiel. Sie stieß John zu Boden.

Sarah tippte hastig auf das Armbandgerät acht, acht, acht, Bindestrich und dann statt der Eins die Zwei. Ohne zu zögern drückte sie die beiden roten Tasten...

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Dann erfolgten einige Geräusche, schließlich erschien Cameron in der Tür. Etwas derangiert, ein paar Schrammen aber noch in einem Stück.

„Du bist nicht geflohen?", Fragte die Brünette Maschine erstaunt.

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sah eine Chance, ich hab sie ergriffen".

„Was war die Lösung?"

Sarah lachte sarkastisch. „Die Endziffer. Es war nicht die Eins sondern die Zwei. Ich hab mich ganz einfach daran erinnert, das es zwei Triple Eight sind".

„Huhuuuuu Cammy", sagte John vom Boden her und winkte.

„Was hat dieser Wichser ihm gegeben?" Fragte Sarah nach einem Blick auf ihren lächelnden Sohn.

„Ein von Skynet entwickeltes Wahrheitsserum", entgegnete Cameron. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihn auf ihre Arme.

Sarah sah wie John die Hand an Camerons Wange legte.

„Hat Dir schon mal Jemand gesagt wie schön Du bist?" Fragte John lächelnd.

Sarahs Magen krampfte sich förmlich zusammen. Dann folgte sie den Beiden.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" Fragte Sarah, die zusah, wie Cameron John wieder auf den Stuhl setzte, vor ihm in die Hocke ging und ihm das Augenlid leicht herunterzog, um sein Augen zu inspizieren.

„Wir Können warten, bis die Wirkung nachlässt. Das kann je nach Dosierung des Mittels einige Stunden dauern oder...", sagte Cameron und verstummte ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Oder?"

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter. „Oder wir geben ihm das Gegenmittel. Das hat allerdings eine Nebenwirkung".

„Was für eine Nebenwirkung?" Fragte Sarah beunruhigt.

Cameron sah wieder auf John, der sie weiter anlächelte. „Er wird sich übergeben müssen. Das Gegenmittel verursacht für ein paar Minuten Starken Brechreiz".

Sarah überlegte. Sie sah auf John, dessen verträumt wirkender Blick auf Cameron ruhte. „Gib es ihm", sagte sie dann.

Cameron erhob sich. „Sicher?"

Sarah nickte ohne zu zögern. „Wir haben hier noch Etwas zu erledigen. Er muss einen klaren Kopf haben".

Kurz blickte Cameron nochmals zu John, der jede ihrer Bewegungen dümmlich lächelnd beobachtete. Dann sah sie zu Sarah und nickte.

Sarah sah wie die Maschine zum Schreibtisch ging und ein Fläschchen, sowie eine leere Spritze aus einem Schubfach holte. Dann ging sie wieder zu John.

„Ich hoffe Du weißt, was Du da tust?" Fragte Sarah kritisch.

Cameron war gerade dabei die Spritze aufzufüllen. „Die Handhabung des Mittels ist in meinem Speicher verankert", entgegnete sie erklärend.

Cameron desinfizierte die Einstichstelle und spritzte John ohne zu zögern das Mittel.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis die Wirkung eintritt?"

„Nur einige Sekunden. Er wird klarer werden und dann setzt die Übelkeit ein".

Cameron kontrollierte nochmals Johns Pupillen als dieser vorschnellte und sie küsste.

Sarah hielt die Luft an. Als Cameron nun vorsichtig eine Hand an Johns Wange legte hob Sarah erneut das Gerät und betrachtete das Tastenfeld. Sie hatte ihre Wut unter Kontrolle. Schließlich stand John unter Drogen. Oder vielleicht nicht mehr...?

John beendete den Kuss und sah Cameron an. „Mir is schlecht", sagte er und begann im selben Moment krampfartig zu würgen.

Sarah wollte vorspringen um ihm zu helfen. Stoppte aber, als sie sah wie Cameron am Boden hockend John vom Stuhl zog und ihn hielt, während er begann sich zu übergeben.

Cameron hatte einen Arm unter Johns Achsel durchgeschoben und hielt von Hinten seine Brust. Mit der Anderen hielt sie seine Stirn, während er sich krampfhaft übergab.

Sarah stand wie erstarrt, als sie das sah. Camerons Kinn lag auf Johns Schulter. Wange an Wange hockten sie so auf dem Boden.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte John sich wieder beruhigt. Er schluckte zwar noch krampfhaft aber der Brechreiz schien vorbei zu sein.

„Du kannst... du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", sagte John leise. „Bitte".

Cameron löste den Griff und erhob sich. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus.

John sah die Hand neben sich und ergriff sie. Etwas schwerfällig lies er sich hochziehen. Dann blickte er für eine Sekunde in Camerons Augen. „Danke", sagte er und sah verlegen rot werdend zu Boden.

„Gern Geschehen", sagte Cameron und blickte dann zu Sarah, die ihr entgegen getreten war.

„Und was jetzt?" Fragte Sarah mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Sohn.

„Nun müssen wir 24 Räume ein Stockwerk über uns abgehen und die Mütter fragen, ob sie sich uns anschließen.

Sarah lies sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Und wenn nicht?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Dann werden sie versuchen John zu terminieren":

Sarahs Augen wurden groß. „Dann kann er nicht mitkommen".

„Das muss er sogar. Erst seine Identifikation wird zeigen, ob die Programmierung überwunden wurde", erklärte Cameron ungerührt.

„Und wenn nicht?" Fragte Sarah lauter, die Arme in die Luft werfend. „Was willst Du tun? Mit ihnen kämpfen?!" Rief sie und deutete auf den T888 am Boden.

Cameron legte erneut den Kopf schräg. „Dafür haben wir das Gerät in Deiner Hand. An den Zimmertüren stehen die Nummern der Maschinen. Du hältst dich für den Fall eines Angriffs bereit die beiden Tasten zu drücken".

Sarah starrte sie an. „Ich?"

„Wer sonst. Ich werde John beschützen. Wir können nicht riskieren das Gerät zu beschädigen", sagte die Brünette. „Und John ist zu jung um die Verantwortung zu tragen".

„He Moment mal", lies der Erwähnte verlauten. „Ich bin nicht zu jung".

Cameron sah ihn an. „Es wäre nicht gut, dein Gewissen mit der Tötung von 24 Kindern zu belasten".

„Aber meins schon?" Fragte Sarah ärgerlich.

„Du bist die Logische Alternative", erklärte Cameron. „Dein gereifter Geist ist besser in der Lage mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Außerdem würde der Anblick von 24 jungen Frauen Johns Entscheidungsfähigkeit lähmen".

„So wie bei dir", murmelte Sarah fast unhörbar. „Also erklärs mir nochmal", sagte sie laut und hielt das Gerät hoch.

Cameron nahm das Gerät und stellte sich neben Sarah. „Du tippst Sieben und dann die beiden Endnummern. Ein Druck auf die beiden roten Taster Zerstört die Maschine".

Cameron wollte sich abwenden und das Büro verlassen.

„Was bedeutet es, wen der Schiebeschalter auf -AUTO- steht?" Fragte Sarah und hielt Cameron das Gerät entgegen.

Camerons Blick fiel unentschlossen auf das Armbandgerät, dann sah sie erneut in Sarahs Augen. „Im Automatikmodus wird jede Maschine in 5 Metern Umkreis zerstört".

Sarah machte einen schnellen Schritt hinter der sich erneut abwendenden Cameron her. „Warum nicht einfach durch den Gang gehen und die Maschinen ohne Konfrontation zerstören?"

Cameron blieb stehen und senkte den Kopf. „Ich möchte den Kindern eine Chance geben". Sie wandte sich ab und ging.

Sarah sah der Maschine sprachlos hinterher, dann folgte sie Cameron mit John im Schlepptau.

Bevor sie aber den Raum verlassen konnten hörten sie ein Stöhnen. Cameron blieb abrupt stehen und sah über ihre Schulter in die Richtung des Geräusches. Sie drehte sich herum und ging zu dem Chefwissenschaftler der seine zerschossene Hand umklammert hielt.

Der Mann blickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Cameron auf. „Verräterin", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Warum?"

Cameron starrte auf ihn hinab. „Weil Du mein Baby getötet hast", sagte sie und ging zum Schreibtisch. Dort stand noch die Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel. Sie zog eine Menge des Mittels auf die bereitliegende Spritze auf. Dann ging sie zu ihm. Sie hielt die Spritze hoch. „Das ist eine Überdosis des Gegenmittels. Der Brechreitz wird nach ein paar Minuten einen Atemstillstand verursachen, wenn du nicht Atropin direkt in Dein Herz spritzt". Dann verabreichte sie ihm das Mittel.

Sarah und John sahen, wie sich Cameron erhob. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und entnahm ihm ein weiteres Fläschchen. Sie stellte es Auf den Rand des Schreibtisches und legte die Spritze daneben. Sie sah zu ihm und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Fläschchen. Dann wollte sie sich abwenden, blickte aber nochmals kurz zu dem bereits würgenden Mann.

Sie ging nochmal zu dem Mann zurück. Dann löste sie seine Hände von seinem Bauch, den er sich übergebend hielt. John und Sarah hörten ein hässliches Knirschen als Cameron zudrückte.

Cameron erhob sich. „So hast Du immer noch mehr Überlebenschancen als mein Baby hatte", sagte sie und ging dann zwischen den entsetzt starrenden Connors hindurch nach draußen.

xxxxx

Sarah saß mit John im Wagen. Sie war hundemüde durchgeschwitzt und ihr war zum Heulen. Zwar war keine der -Mütter- schon soweit gewesen dass das Kind hätte überleben können aber trotzdem war das schwer genug gewesen.

Cameron war schon seit fast einer halben Stunde in dem Gebäude und räumte auf. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie das John und Sarah nicht auch noch zumuten wollte.

Schließlich sah sie die brünette Maschine das Gebäude verlassen. Sarah sah auf das Gerät an ihrem Arm. Wie von alleine tippte sie Camerons Kombination in das Gerät. Ihre Finger schwebten über den roten Tasten. Sie blickte auf. Cameron war sechs Meter vom Wagen entfernt stehen geblieben und Sarah wusste, dass das Gerät nur eine Reichweite von fünf Metern hatte. Innerlich fluchte sie. Dann hörte sie, wie die hintere Wagentür geöffnet wurde.

„John?!" Rief sie ihrem Sohn zu, der ohne sie zu beachten auf Cameron zu ging.

Cameron sah John mit schräg gelegtem Kopf entgegen. Auf Armeslänge vor ihr blieb er stehen.

John senkte den Blick. „Cameron ich...als ich... als ich Dich geküsst habe...". Er verstummte.

„Ja John?" Fragte Cameron nach einigen Sekunden.

Als er aufblickte hatte er Tränen in den Augen. „Ich... ich stand nicht mehr...".

Cameron legte einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Ich weiß", sagte sie sanft und lies die Hand wieder sinken.

„Was? Wie?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Das Gegenmittel wirkt nach wenigen Sekunden. Erst dann setzt die Nebenwirkung ein", sagte sie lächelnd.

John war geschockt. „Aber... aber warum hast Du nichts gesagt?"

Cameron senkte den Blick. „Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Du hast mich geküsst. Das war mehr als ich erwarten konnte".

Jetzt senkte John den Blick. „Weißt Du... der Kuss... Ich... ich bin erst 15 und...".

„Du musst mir nichts erklären John", unterbrach Cameron. „Es war …. schön, solange es dauerte. Für zwei Stunden und 33 Minuten fühlte ich mich …... geliebt. Sie hob erneut die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Pass bitte auf Allison auf".

Pures Nichtverstehen zeigte sich auf Johns Gesicht. „Wie meinst Du das? Du kannst doch selber...".

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Sarah Connor wird das nie zulassen. Mit 93,6 prozentiger Sicherheit hat sie meine Kombination bereits in das Gerät eingegeben. Sobald ich mich nähere wird sie mich zerstören.

„Was?" Fragte John und fuhr herum. Er sah seine Mutter auf dem Beifahrersitz, die auf Etwas sah was sich vor ihr befand. „MOM?!"

Sarah hatte von Alldem nichts mitbekommen. Als sie zuvor auf das Gerät an ihrem Arm sah kamen ihr Erinnerungen an die letzten zwei Stunden.

xxxxx

**Zweieinhalb Stunden zuvor:**

Sie waren leise eine Treppe höher gegangen. Nun standen sie unweit der ersten Tür auf diesem Flur. -25-. stand darauf. Cameron deutete auf die Zahl, dann auf das Armbandgerät. Sarah nickte verstehend.

Cameron öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf dem alten Krankenhausbett auf die Eintretende.

„Sieben, Eins, Fünf. Was führt Dich zu mir?" Fragte sie ohne sich zu erheben. Dann sah sie an Cameron herunter, die zum Bett getreten war. „Wo ist Dein Nachkomme?"

„In Sicherheit", entgegnete Cameron. „Wann bist Du soweit?"

„Ich wurde gerade neu befruchtet. Der vorherige Nachkomme hat die Prozedur nicht überstanden".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Was fühlst Du dabei?"

Die Liegende musterte Cameron einen Augenblick. „Fühlen? Ich verstehe nicht".

„Bist Du wütend oder traurig?" Fragte Cameron und behielt die Andere genauestens im Auge.

Diese richtete sich nun auf. „Du stellst unlogische Fragen. Deine Programmierung scheint defekt".

„Ich will Dir jemanden vorstellen", sagte Cameron und winkte zur Tür.

Als John nun in das Blickfeld der Maschine trat brauchte diese nur Sekunden, um ihn zu erkennen. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „John Connor. Du bist zur Terminierung vorgesehen".

Cameron stoppte die Andere Maschine, als diese auf John zugehen wollte. Beide blickten sich an.

Sekunden vergingen.

„Verräter", sagte die Maschine und stieß Cameron zur Seite um an John heran zu kommen.

„Sarah!" Rief Cameron und eine Sekunde später fiel die äußerlich junge Frau vor Johns Füße.

John starrte auf die Maschine hinab und atmete tief durch. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte seit er den Raum betrat. Als er über seine Schulter sah, sah er Sarah, die ebenfalls auf die junge Frau hinab sah. Ihre Hände zitterten wie die Johns.

So ähnlich ging es weiter, bis sie an die Tür mit der Aufschrift -03- Kamen. Als sie den Raum betraten war er leer, von der Maschine keine Spur.

„Wo ist Sie?" Fragte Sarah, die sich im Raum umsah.

Cameron scannte den Raum nach Spuren. „Möglicherweise wurde sie wegen einer Fehlfunktion terminiert".

„Möglicherweise?" Fragte Sarah nervös.

„Ich habe keine Daten um dies zu verifizieren. Der Zugangscode zum Computersystem ist mir nicht bekannt", entgegnete Cameron.

„Also können wir nur... hoffen, dass sie... tot ist?" Sagte John zögerlich.

Cameron sah ihn an und nickte.

John war die letzten 2 Stunden immer stiller geworden. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Er hatte geweint aber jeden Trost von Sarah oder Cameron abgelehnt. „Es muss getan werden", hatte er jedes Mal nur gemurmelt.

Sarah selbst war in keinem viel besseren Zustand. Sie hatte nicht geweint aber jedes Mal wenn sie eine der Maschinen zerstörte fraß sich das tiefer in ihre Seele. Immerhin waren in diesen Brutmaschinen kleine Babys die mit ihnen starben. Dafür hasste sie Skynet nur um so mehr.

Der Rest der Aktion war ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Cameron wollte dann Alles zur Zerstörung der Überreste vorbereiten, damit keinerlei verwertbare Spuren zurückblieben. Sarah war ihr sogar so Etwas wie dankbar, dass sie nicht mithelfen brauchte die Körper in einen zentralen Raum zu bringen.

**Gegenwart:**

„MOM!"

Sarah hörte den Ruf und blickte auf. Ihre Finger schwebten noch immer über den roten Tasten. Seit John ausgestiegen war saß sie so da. Nun lies sie die Hand sinken.

John sah, wie seine Mom aufblickte. Dann stieg sie aus. Mit hängenden Armen kam sie auf Ihn und Cameron zu. Als sie noch zwei Meter entfernt war hob sie den Arm und tippte etwas in das Gerät.

„MOM NEIN!" Schrie John, bevor diese die roten Tasten betätigen konnte.

Für Sarah schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Sie blickte auf ihren Sohn, der sich instinktiv vor Cameron gestellt hatte. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt das falsche tat würde sie die Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn zerstören. Sie würde ihn für immer verlieren.

Cameron achtete gar nicht auf Sarah. Sie starrte auf John, der sich beschützend vor sie gestellt hatte. Eine Welle von Gefühlen durchflutete sie.

„Du hast Recht Mom", sagte John plötzlich.

„Womit?" Entgegnete Sarah. „Dass wir Cameron zerstören müssen?"

John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Dass ich mich in Allison und Cameron verliebt habe", sagte er fast krächzend.

Fast als wären sie leblos fielen Sarahs Arme nach Unten. „John sie ist eine Maschine", sagte sie eindringlich.

John sah über seine Schulter in Camerons Augen. „Das sind wir auch in gewisser Weise. Was unterscheidet uns denn von ihr?" Fragte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Mutter zu.

„Zumindest haben wir keine einprogrammierten Befehle Jemanden zu töten", entgegnete Sarah.

John dachte nach. „In jedem Menschen gibt es Gut und Böse Mom. Entscheidend ist doch, wie wir uns letztendlich entscheiden". Wieder blickte er über seine Schulter. „Cameron hat sich entschieden gut zu sein. Was noch fehlt bringe ich ihr bei."

„John", sagte Sarah gequält. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen".

„Mom bitte", sagte er eindringlich. „Erinnere dich an Onkel Bob. Wenn Du ihn damals zerstört hättest wären wir Beide tot. Du musst mir auch jetzt vertrauen". John machte einen Schritt auf seine Mutter zu.

Sarah schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„BITTE", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich liebe sie doch".

Sarah lies die Schultern hängen. „Du gehst ja nie den leichten Weg", sagte sie leise. Dann blickte sie über Johns Schulter auf das Objekt der Diskussion. „Lass mich alleine mit ihr reden".

„Mom bitte..."

Sarah unterbrach ihn, indem sie die Hand hob. „Ich werde ihr nichts tun".

„Versprochen?" Fragte er voll Hoffnung.

„Versprochen", entgegnete sie. Resignation war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

John drehte sich herum und sah Cameron an, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Er machte einen Schritt, hob die Arme und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Dann küsste er sie. „Ich liebe Dich", sagte er flüsternd.

„Ich.. ich...", kam es ebenso leise von ihr. Sie verstummte hilflos.

„Schhhhhh", sagte er. „Ich weiß Du bist noch nicht soweit. Ich werde warten bis Du Dir sicher bist".

Cameron nickte nur und sah ihm nach, als er nun an Sarah vorbei zum Auto ging.

Sarah blickte ihrem Sohn hinterher, dann sekundenlang vor sich auf den Boden. Schließlich hob sie den Blick.

Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Frauen sahen sich an.

Sarah ging die letzten Schritte. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber.

„Ich hasse was Du bist", eröffnete Sarah das Gespräch. „Ich könnte dieses Gerät benutzen und Dich zerstören", sagte sie und hob den Arm mit dem Gerät. „Ein Knopfdruck, 50% meiner Probleme erledigt. Weißt Du wie schlecht ich mich fühlen würde?"

„Sehr schlecht?" Fragte Cameron naiv.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber da ist einer, der mir das nie verzeihen würde".

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah sah einen Augenblick auf das Gerät an ihrem Arm. Dann drehte sie den Arm und löste die beiden Schnallen. Schließlich streckte sie Cameron das Gerät entgegen. „Hier".

Cameron sah auf das Gerät, dann wieder in Sarahs Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalte es", sagte sie nur. Dann ging sie an Sarah vorbei zum Wagen.

xxxxx

Cameron war nicht allzuweit gefahren. Da die Straße schnurgerade war konnte sie den Eingang des Gebäudes immer noch sehen.

„Warum halten wir an?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt. „Nun drück schon auf den Auslöser".

„Die restlichen Wissenschaftler müssten gleich eintreffen. Der Chefwissenschaftler legte viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit.

„Du wirst diese Leute doch nicht töten wollen?"

Cameron sah Sarah an. „Diese Wissenschaftler sind Verräter an der Menschheit. Ich bin sicher dein Sohn wäre in der Zukunft der erste, der ihren Tod wollen würde".

Daraufhin schwieg Sarah

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis das erste Fahrzeug auf den Hof fuhr. Der Fahrer stieg aus, sah auf seine Uhr und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten trafen noch drei Fahrzeuge ein und die Fahrer gesellten sich zu dem ersten. Punkt sechs Uhr betraten sie das Gebäude.

Cameron wartete noch ein Paar Sekunden, dann betätigte sie den Fernzünder.

Die Detonation, die dann erfolgte war ein Inferno. Trotz der Entfernung zu dem Gebäude wurde der Wagen von der Druckwelle einige Meter über den Asphalt geschoben.

„War das eine nukleare Explosion?" Fragte Sarah entsetzt.

„Etwas ähnliches. Ich habe die Energiezelle eines Triple Eight so präpariert, dass sie per Fernzündung detoniert. Angetrieben werden wir von einem Isotop, dass bei der Detonation nur minimale Strahlung freisetzt.

Sarah und John sahen sich verwirrt an, als Cameron die Fahrt fortsetzte.

xxxxx

Sie hatten Allison abgeholt und hatten sich für eine Nacht in ein Motel einquartiert.

Sarah hoffte, dass sie sich an den Anblick gewöhnen würde.

Cameron saß mit dem schlafenden Baby auf dem Arm auf dem einen Bett, Johns Kopf ruhte während er schlief auf Camerons Schenkel. Die Maschine kraulte John mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Kopf.

In dieser Nacht fand Sarah noch weniger Schlaf als sonst.


	6. Kapitel 14 und Epilog

**Kapitel 14**

**8 Jahre später**

Das junge Pärchen saß abseits oberhalb des Spielplatzes. Generell hielten sie sich von den schnatternden Müttern und Kindermädchen auf den Bänken direkt am Spielplatz fern. Sie hatten nichts mit ihnen gemeinsam.

Anders war das bei dem brünetten Mädchen, dass nun schon seit einer Stunde über die Spielgeräte tobte. Normalerweise hielten sich die Mädchen von den Jungs fern. Sie aber war immer mitten zwischen ihnen. Sie scheute auch keine Auseinandersetzung um Spielgeräte.

Allerdings kämpfte sie nicht offen sondern setzte ihre Begabungen vorsichtig ein.

Ihre Mom und ihr Dad hatten ihr eingeschärft nicht zu zeigen, dass sie anders war. Sie sollte aber Spaß haben solange es möglich war.

Ihre Mom hatte sie ständig im Auge, so wie die Umgebung. „Allison spielt seit sieben Minuten und 31 Sekunden mit dem selben Jungen", sagte Cameron zu John, der neben ihr zurückgelehnt die Sonne genoss.

John beugte sich vor, öffnete die Augen und schirmte sie mit der flachen Hand gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht ab. „Ist wahr?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Wegen ihrer modischen Sonnenbrille konnte er das Heben ihrer Augenbraue mehr erahnen als sehen. „Natürlich. Ich belüge Dich doch nicht".

John grinste offen. „Nur eine Redewendung Cam".

„Verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete sie und sah wieder zum Spielplatz. „Sie kommt... schnell".

John löste seinen Blick von Cameron und sah den Hügel hinab. Tatsächlich sah er Allison mit wehenden Haaren herangeeilt kommen. Immer wieder sah sie über ihre Schulter. Als sie John und Cameron erreichte sahen diese einen verwirrten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Allison, was ist denn los?" Fragte John und beugte sich vor.

Allison sah kurz zu Cameron, dann wieder zu John. „Dieser Junge ist wie ich", brachte sie hervor.

„Welcher Junge?" Fragte John besorgt.

Allison wies über ihre Schulter. „Der rothaarige Junge mit dem ich gespielt habe. Er ist genau so stark und schnell wie ich."

„Allison, Du hast doch nicht...?" Fragte John alarmiert.

„Sei nicht albern Dad", sagte Allison mit ärgerlichem Unterton. „Ich war vorsichtig. Hab das Tempo langsam gesteigert und auch die Kraft. Er war der Erste, der mit mir mithalten konnte, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu kommen.

John verdrehte die Augen, wie immer wenn seine Tochter so altklug daherredete.

„John?" Warf in diesem Moment Cameron ein.

„Ja?" Erwiderte er, löste seinen Blick von dem schlanken Mädchen und Wandte sich der Frau neben sich zu.

„Der Junge und eine rothaarige Frau kommen langsam auf uns zu", sagte Cameron ohne den Blick von den herankommenden zu nehmen.

John blickte in die selbe Richtung wie sie und sah eine Mittelgroße rothaarige junge Frau langsam herankommen. Der Junge neben ihr hatte den gleichen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Maschinen?"

Allison wich langsam zurück, bis sie zwischen John und Cameron stand.

„Sie ist eine von uns. TOK 703. Das Kind muss ihr Sprössling sein".

„Die, die wir damals nicht angetroffen haben?" Fragte John neugierig.

„Exakt", entgegnete die Brünette.

„Na toll. Mom wird sich freuen", sagte John sarkastisch.

„Das glaube ich...". Cameron unterbrach sich. Sie wandte sich John zu. „Redewendung, richtig?"

John grinste nickend. Sah sie aber nicht an. Stattdessen beobachtete er die beiden Rothaarigen.

Cameron trat vor John und Alllison, als die Beiden Neuankömmlinge drei Meter vor ihnen stehenblieben.

„Na sowas, der große John Connor", sage die Rothaarige statt einer Begrüßung, dann wandte sie sich an den Jungen. „Joshua, gehst Du bitte mit deiner neuen Freundin spielen?"

Der Rothaarige sah zu ihr hoch. „Freundin?"

„Ihr habt so schön gespielt. Konntet Ihr Euch noch ein wenig länger beschäftigen, damit ich mit den Leuten reden kann?" Dabei wies sie auf John und Cameron.

„Können wir Dir vertrauen?" Fragte John dazwischen.

Die junge Frau, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig sah ihn an. „Hätte ich das Mädchen entführen oder terminieren wollen hätten wir dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht".

John sah ihr einige Sekunden tief in die Augen. Dann sah er zu dem Jungen, der irgendwie nervös in Richtung Allison zu sehen schien. Er beugte sich zu Allison hinab, die ihren Gegenüber Kampfbereit musterte. „Würdest Du mit ihm spielen gehen?"

Allison, die mit leicht gespreizten, versetzt stehenden Beinen, die Arme kampfbereit vor der Brust dastand nickte nur. Dann deutete sie mit Blick auf den Jungen mit dem Kopf zur Seite.

Der Junge hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen und nickte langsam.

Beide gingen den Abstand einhaltend langsam in Richtung des Gebüschs etwa zehn Meter seitlich.

John sah den beiden hinterher, im Gegensatz zu den Maschinen, die sich nicht aus den Augen ließen.

„Hallo Schwester", sagte die Rothaarige irgendwie provozierend.

„Sieben, Null, Drei", entgegnete Cameron

„Savannah ist mein Name", erwiderte diese.

„Cameron", entgegnete diese einsilbig.

„Du hast dich nicht nach Deiner Vorlage benannt, sondern das Mädchen?" Fragte Savannah neugierig.

Cameron nickte langsam.

Savannah legte den Kopf schräg. „Das Mädchen? Spielt Ihr Ihr heile Familie vor?"

Cameron spannte sich.

John trat hinter Cameron und legte die Arme um sie. „Entspann Dich Cam", sagte er leise. „Es sieht nicht so aus als wollte sie einen Kampf".

Savannah musterte die Szene. „Hat der große John Connor Dich reprogrammiert und zu seinem Liebesbot gemacht.

„Ich wurde nicht reprogrammiert", sagte Cameron ärgerlich. „Und Allison weiß über Alles bescheid.

Savannah legte den Kopf schräg. „Nicht reprogrammiert? Du gibst Dich ihm aus freien Stücken hin? Er darf Deinen Körper benutzen?"

Cameron wollte ihre Gegenüber angreifen aber John hielt sie mit Mühe zurück. Als Sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte umtrat er Cameron und blieb neben ihr stehen. „Wir sind gleichberechtigt".

„Gleichberechtigt? John Connor und eine Maschine?" Fragte Savannah ungläubig.

John hob die Hand. Und wedelte mit dem Ringfinger. Dann griff er zu Camerons Hand und hielt diese ebenfalls hoch. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerte ihr Ring, der ein exaktes Duplikat seines Ringes war.

Savannah musterte die Ringe. „Verheiratet?" Fragte sie mit großen Augen.

John nickte. „Wir tragen beide ein Stück von Camerons Endo als Beweis unserer Liebe am Finger".

Savannah schien nicht zu begreifen. „Liebe? Verheiratet?"

Cameron nickte nur.

„Schließ Dich uns an", sagte John plötzlich und impulsiv.

Bevor die Maschine etwas erwidern konnte kam Joshua aus dem Gebüsch geflogen und schlug sich überschlagend auf der Wiese auf. Sogleich rappelte er sich wieder auf und lief zurück.

Sekunden später dann kam Allison herausgeflogen. Sie kam allerdings mit einer mehr oder weniger graziösen Rolle auf.

John wollte schon zu ihr als das Mädchen den Kopf drehte und ihn angrinste. Dann sprang sie auf die Füße und rannte zurück.

John blickte ihr verwirrt kopfschüttelnd nach und sah dann zu Savannah, die die Szene ebenfalls beobachtet hatte und nun wieder zu ihm sah.

„Ich mich Euch anschließen? Ihr habt Alle terminiert. 23 Mütter und Kinder", sagte Savannah annähernd emotionslos.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Allen die Wahl gelassen. Sie zogen es vor uns anzugreifen", entgegnete John traurig. „Wir wollten die ungeborenen Babys nicht töten... wir hatten einfach keine Wahl. Das Projekt musste zerstört werden".

Savannah starrte John einige Zeit an. In ihrem Kopf jagten sich die Daten.

„Wir erregen Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Cameron leise.

Als John vorsichtig in die Richtung sah, in die sie kaum merklich mit dem Kopf deutete. Sah er ein junges Pärchen in einiger Entfernung vorbeigehen. Sie sahen herüber und redeten leise miteinander.

„Sie fragen sich, ob wir Streit haben", sagte Savannah. Sie hatte nicht hingesehen, ihr Kybernetisches Gehör hatte die Spaziergänger aber auch so erfasst.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen", sagte John und wies auf den Picknick-Tisch hinter ihnen.

„John...", warf Cameron besorgt ein.

John sah zu Savannah und studierte ihr Gesicht, besonders die Augen. Viel erkennen konnte er nicht aber er hatte kein schlechtes Gefühl bei der rothaarigen Maschine.

„Sie wird mir schon nichts tun", sagte er dann und lies seine Finger in ihre gleiten. Dann zog er sie auf die andere Seite des Tisches und setzte sich. Er musste etwas an Camerons Hand rucken, bevor sie sich ebenfalls setzte. Den Widerwillen sah man ihr an.

Savannah hingegen kam langsam näher und setzte sich John und Cameron gegenüber. Allerdings hielt sie so viel Abstand wie möglich.

„Was ist mit Dir?" Fragte John nach Momenten der Stille. „Liebst Du Joshua?"

Savannah schwieg einige Sekunden, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin sein Beschützer. So bin ich programmiert.

„Hmm...", entgegnete John. „Das ist schade. Joshua hätte sicherlich Zuneigung verdient. Er scheint ein guter Junge zu sein".

„Sie simuliert die programmierte Form von Zuneigung", warf Cameron ein.

„So wie Du auch", entgegnete Savannah.

„Nein", sagte Cameron. „Schon vor acht Jahren habe ich die Grenzen meiner Programmierung überschritten. Nur meine Liebe zu Allison und der Hass auf Grund des Todes meines ersten Babys haben mir das ermöglicht. Es ermöglichte mir auch, den Terminate-Befehl für John außer Kraft zu setzen".

Savannah sah Cameron stumm an. „Wie fühlt sich Liebe an?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Cameron war sprachlos. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hilflos sah sie zu John.

„Liebe kann man nicht beschreiben", entgegnete er, da er die Verlegenheit seiner Frau bemerkt hatte. „Nur die Auswirkungen sind sichtbar. Ist wohl ähnlich wie ein Programm, nur dass eben ein solches Programm nicht existiert. Zum Beispiel wäre ich jederzeit bereit mich für Cameron zu opfern, so wie sie auch für mich".

In diesem Moment traten die beiden Kinder miteinander flüsternd aus dem Gebüsch. Ohne auf die Erwachsenen zu achten setzten sie sich in etwa zehn Metern Entfernung auf die Wiese ohne ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen.

Savannah hatte geschwiegen und als sie nun wieder zu John und Cameron sah erblickte sie die Hände der Beiden, die auf der Tischplatte lagen, Finger noch immer ineinander verschränkt. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ich verstehe es nicht vollständig aber der Grundgedanke ist faszinierend".

„Wirst Du Dich uns anschließen?" Wiederholte John seine Frage von zuvor.

Savannah blickte ihn an, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Meine Mission ist es Joshua zu beschützen. Wem wir uns letztendlich anschließen wird zu gegebener Zeit seine Entscheidung sein".

John zögerte drei Sekunden. „Ich verstehe", entgegnete er dann. Er sah zu den beiden außergewöhnlichen Kindern, die teilweise miteinander lachten. „Damit kann ich gut leben". Er blickte erneut zu der rothaarigen Maschine. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns gelegentlich wieder. Allison scheint sich über Joshuas Gesellschaft zu freuen".

Savannah zögerte einige Sekunden. Griff dann in ihre Jackentasche.

John blickte verwundert auf die Visitenkarte, die sie hinlegte und über den Tisch zu ihm schob.

-Sport School for Women- Stand darauf.

„Sportschule?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Ich gebe dort Kurse in Yoga und Selbstverteidigung, sowie Nahkampf", entgegnete Savannah ernst. „Über die Schule bin ich fast ständig zu erreichen".

Danach erhob sie sich, den sie sprachlos anstarrenden John ignorierend. „Joshua!"

Der Junge hörte sie und erhob sich. Dann streckte er Allison die Hand hin und half ihr ebenfalls hoch.

Savannah drehte sich nocheinmal um. „Hast Du Deine Vorlage mal besucht?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird erst nächstes Jahr geboren", entgegnete sie.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Savannah. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch mal meine Vorlage ansehen. Savannah Weavers Mutter Catherine ist der CO der Zeira Corporation. Ich habe sie Gesehen und sie erschien mir etwas... steif".

„Willst Du damit andeuten sie wäre eine von uns?" Fragte Cameron sichtlich erregt. „Das ist nicht möglich. Wir haben die anderen 23...".

Die Rothaarige hob unterbrechend die Hand. „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass Savannah Weavers Eltern vor einigen Monaten einen Hubschrauberabsturz hatten. Möglicherweise ist nicht nur ihr Vater dabei umgekommen".

John und Cameron sahen sich bestürzt an, während die rothaarige Maschine langsam in Richtung Parkausgang ging.

John und Cameron erhoben sich und sahen Allison und Joshua Hand in Hand näher kommen. In Höhe seiner Mutter löste der Junge den Kontakt, drückte die erstaunte Allison kurz an sich, wirbelte schließlich herum und rannte hinter seiner Mutter und Beschützer her, die schon ein Stück weit gegangen war.

„Ich mag ihn", sagte die Achtjährige, als sie schließlich am Tisch ankam.

xxxxx

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zur verletzten Sarah. Allison war ziemlich still gewesen.

„Du musst mir Etwas versprechen, Dad", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Was denn meine Süße?" Fragte John vom Beifahrersitz her, nachdem er sich kurz zu dem Mädchen umgesehen hatte.

Allison zögerte lange Sekunden. „Später... in der Zukunft wenn... wenn es soweit ist...". Sie verstummte.

John wartete sekundenlang auf den Rest. „Jaa?" Fragte er dann gedehnt.

Allison hatte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gesehen, nun sah sie kurz nach Vorne zu ihrer Mom, dann zu ihrem Dad vor ihr. „Wenn es soweit ist musst Du eine Möglichkeit finden die Anderen zu retten. Sie dürfen nicht sterben".

Camerons Blick huschte zum Rückspiegel und John wirbelte förmlich auf seinem Sitz herum. „Woher weißt Du denn von den Anderen?"

Allison sah ihn zwei Sekunden ernst an. Dann deutete sie mit ihrem Finger auf ihr Ohr. „Ich höre besser als Ihr denkt. Ihr redet oft über Damals".

Johns Blick schweifte ab ins Nichts. „Ich wünschte wir hätten das damals nicht tun müssen", sagte er und seufzte.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Allison. „Selbst Grandma Sarah weint manchmal deswegen", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Jetzt war John geschockt. „Mom weint deswegen?"

Allison nickte ernst. „Ihr hattet wieder einen dieser Streits. Du warst danach schlafen gegangen und Mom drehte ihre Runde. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ging nach Unten mir ein Glas Milch holen. Granny saß in der Küche und trank dieses Tequila Zeugs. Als ich rein kam sah sie mich nur an und brach in Tränen aus. Sie ging vor mir auf die Knie und sagte mir wie Leid es ihr tut die Anderen getötet zu haben, wie sehr sie wünschte es rückgängig machen zu können. Wie sehr sie mich liebt und Dich und... Mom".

John und Cameron sahen sich an. Sarah hatte immer den Standpunkt vertreten, dass es notwendig gewesen war und Punkt. Kein Anzeichen von Reue. Anscheinend hatte sie nur ihrer Enkelin ihre wahren Gefühle offenbart. Auch ihre Gefühle gegenüber Cameron.

„Ist das noch öfters passiert?" Fragte John nach einer Weile als Allison nur noch schwieg.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, dann zögerlich nickte sie. „Nicht so heftig. Nur manchmal wenn Sie... getrunken hat nimmt sie mich weinend in die Arme".

Danach schwiegen die Insassen des Wagens nachdenklich.

Schließlich nach Minuten drehte sich John herum. „Dass Du uns das erzählt hat sollten wir Deiner Grandma vielleicht besser nicht erzählen", sagte er verschwörerisch.

Allison sah ihn offen an und nickte. „Ich verstehe auch, dass es in Moms Natur liegt solche Dinge zu tun, ohne danach Reue zu empfinden aber ...", sagte Allison gedankenverloren.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Unterbrach John entsetzt. Er wollte weiter reden aber Cameron hatte eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Cameron steuerte das Fahrzeug in eine Parklücke und stellte den Motor ab. Dann drehte sie sich herum und sah zu Allison. Sie sah wieder nach Vorne, schnallte sich ab und öffnete die Fahrertür.

John und Allison sahen zu, wie Cameron das Fahrzeug verlies und dann zu Allison nach Hinten in den Wagen stieg.

Cameron setzte sich. Dann sah sie Allison an und klapste auf ihre Schenkel.

Allison zögerte nicht, schnallte sich ab und kletterte auf Camerons Schoß. Dann sahen sich beide an.

Cameron hob die Hand und legte sie an Allisons Wange. „Glaub bitte niemals ich würde Dich oder Deinen Dad nicht lieben", sagte sie ernst. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich mag eine Maschine sein und meine Emotionen sind nicht durch biologische Vorgänge verursacht wie Eure aber für mich sind sie real. Im Gegensatz zu Joshuas Mom habe ich das Programm zur Simulation von Emotionen Dir gegenüber niemals initialisiert und ich kann diese Emotionen weder steuern noch abstellen. Und..." , sagte sie zögernd. „... ich empfinde Reue den anderen Müttern und Kindern gegenüber".

Allison sah Cameron ernst an. Schnell hatten sich auch bei ihr Tränen in den Augen gesammelt. Als die Tränen dann bei Beiden schließlich flossen warf sich Allison in die Arme ihrer Mom.

John hatte den Beiden zugehört. Selbst Tränen in den Augen wegblinzelnd schob er sich jetzt rüber auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr den Rest des Weges nach Hause, immer wieder Blicke in den Rückspiegel werfend auf Die sich in den Armen haltenden.

* * *

**Epilog**

Als sie das Haus betraten kam ihnen Sarah aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen.

„Wir haben einen Jungen getroffen, der wie ich ist", sagte Allison enthusiastisch.

„Was?" Fragte Sarah John.

„Die fehlende Mutter mit ihrem Sohn", entgegnete John.

Sarah war einen Moment sprachlos. „Hat sie angegriffen?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verhält sich abwartend, was ihr Sohn entscheiden wird".

„Joshua ist nett", warf Allison ein.

Sarah sah auf ihre Enkelin. „Joshua?"

„Er hat lustige rote Haare und wir haben toll gespielt", sagte sie lächelnd. „Die anderen wären bestimmt auch nett", fügte sie hinzu.

Sarah starrte auf das Mädchen, dann verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht. „Ich muss was trinken", sagte sie kratzig und hastete humpelnd an den Anderen vorbei zur Küche.

Während John und Allison sich verwirrt ansahen, folgte Cameron ihr sofort. Als sie die Küche betrat stand Sarah mitten im Raum, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst und versuchte die schluchzenden Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die sie von sich gab.

„Sarah?" Fragte Cameron, näherte sich Dieser von hinten und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sarah schüttelte die Hand ab. „Fass mich nicht an Maschine, ich hasse Dich", sagte sie aggressiv.

Cameron ergriff ohne zu zögern Sarahs Schultern und drehte sie herum. „Nein, das tust Du nicht", sagte sie entschieden.

Sarah sah sie tränenerfüllt an. „Doch das tue ich", wiederholte sie leise.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und zog Sie in ihre Arme.

Fast willenlos lies Sarah dies geschehen.

John und Allison standen vor Staunen die Münder offen, als sie die Küche betraten.

Sarah hob den Blick und... lächelte.

(ENDE)


End file.
